Under those stars
by M4ndyFl0r497
Summary: Ever since Lisanna came back, Lucy was ignored and kicked off by her teammates. When Natsu and Lucy had an unexpected event, Lucy found herself pregnant. She went to tell Natsu but he denied it. Bruised, Burned, Beaten and not to mentioned heartbroken, she left. What happened when they meet again. Will Natsu recognize the little ones. Not to mention two of them had pink hair.
1. So Shame on me

_Chapter 1: So shame on me_

Lucy bent her knees so her chin could rest on it as a pink device was lying across her. Tears escaped and rolled down her face...all because of the pink device. She finally had the guts to went over and slowly picked the device. She braced herself for whatever will be displayed on the device. Slowly she opened her eyes as she confronted the results. To her horror, she saw two pink lines displayed on the device, visible cruel pink lines.

_Positive. _She fainted at the sight and dropped the device. A shadow was watching her with a devious grin.

After a few hour or so, she regained her conscious and looked at her wall clock. Her eyes widened as she realized that it was 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She had to go to the guild or else everyon- _oh wait. _She thought and looked down. _Why do I even bother, it's not like everyone would notice you. _She thought sadly. She was right, ever since Lisanna came back from _the dead, _Natsu, along with the rest of guild were always by her side and left Lucy out of the picture. She felt like the air, _unnoticed and unseen _by everyone else even if she was obvious.

She got up but she felt as if she had stepped on something. She looked down and saw the pink device. _Oh right, I'm positively pregnant. _She groaned. She remembered exactly what had happened on that night four weeks ago. _On that faithful night._

**Flashyback! ^_^ (Couldn't help myself)**

_Lucy was staying late at the guild finalizing her quest jobs. As she was about to leave. _

_"Lucy!" Mirajane approached her with her genuine smile. Lucy smiled at this, it's been a while since anyone had called her out. Ever since Natsu replaced her with Lisanna. _

_"Mira, what is it?" She tried not to sound overexcited._

_"Could you please take Natsu home. Lisanna's out with Elfman so I was hoping you could help him."_

_"S-Sure." Lucy startled._

_Mirajane smiled ans left. Confused and slightly frightened, she went over to the pink haired dragon slayer who had 5 bottles of alchohol near him. Clearly he was drunk. Lucy gently picked his warm body and swung his left arm over her neck. The feeling excites her for some reason she felt a sting of liveliness. __**Where's Happy when you need him! **__Lucy groaned as she supported Natsu's heavy body._

_She supported him back to his house safely and lay him down on his bed. When she was about to leave, she felt a strong tug by her hands and she was pulled towards Natsu. As their eyes met, a hitch of adrenaline was felt as their mouths were getting closer and closer._

_"Lucy." He grunted._

**End of Flashyback (sad face)**

And three weeks later, she had to dealt with morning sickness and puke. _Should I tell him? _Lucy thought to herself. Obviosly, the child was his but she couldn't brought her knees telling him so. What if the guild marked her as a slut? What if he wouldn't accept it? After all, he's dating Lisanna. _But I should try, he needs to know!_

After covinsing herself to let him know, she went out of her apartment to look for Natsu, her main guess was the guild of course.

As she spotted the guild as well as Natsu who was entering the guild. She ran for him and dashed inside the guild. She didn't realized the whole guild was throwing death glares as she entered.

"Natsu!" She called out but Natsu didn't respond but keeping his head down. He was surrounded by an invisible dark aura when Lucy called her. The guild was silent as they glared at Lucy, who didn't care.

"Hey Natsu! I have something to tell." Lucy said. As she was about to place her hand on Natsu's shoulder, Natsu flipped her off hard until she landed hard on her back. She covered her belly to protect her developing unborn child. Natsu turned to her with a venomous and all-so animalistic glare at her. The guild slowly rose up from their seats and begin to corner her, all of them had a scowl on their faces.

"Nat-Natsu..." Before she could even say anything, she felt a sharp pang on her cheeks, almost electrifying. She looked up and saw Laxus smirking at her.

"That's what you get for being a trash blondie!" He spatted and kicked Lucy in the face.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Lucy pleaded.

"What's the matter with us! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU!" Natsu yelled with his dragon roar. Lucy was petrified as tears flew down her bruised face. She tried to remembered what she did wrong but nothing came in place.

"WHAT did I do!" Lucy found the courage to yell. Bad move.

Natsu growled and punched her in the gut, which Lucy guarded with her hands. She rolled backwards and tried to stand up but someone pulled her by the hair. She looked up and saw a smirking Gray. He punched her again the face which caused her to fall backwards.

"That's for hurting Lisanna you trash!" Gray spatted and spit at her face. Lucy looked down as tears started to drench her collars.

"Why?" She asked weakly. Only to recieve another kick in the face by Natsu. She fell back and wiped her bloody face.

"Because you have hurt Lisanna!" He proceeded and punched her face, causing her to cough blood.

"I can't believe you would hurt Lisanna!" Cana yelled. _What! Why would I hurt-. _PANG! Before she could finish her thoughts, another punch was implanted on her ribcage. Audible cracks was heard from the force of the impact.

"_Tch, tch_. What have you done Bunny girl." Gajeel tched from the corner.

"Because of you, Lisanna was badly bruised and had to be in the hospital!" Cana snarled. Lucy tried to defend herself by looking at them with pleading eyes.

"What do you mean! I didn't do anything to Lisanna!" Lucy tried to defend herself.

"Then where were you this afternoon." Erza's voice was heard. Lucy was shocked, she can't tell them that she was having her pregnancy test and fainted for hours when she sees the result.

"I-I.."

"Thought so!" The Titania said gloomingly before lauching an atack at her. Lucy flinched and protect her belly before the impact reached her. As the impact made contact with her, her body flew away and burst through the door. She rolled backwards and painfully hit the stone walls. The rest of the guild came out through the door.

"Please Natsu..." She pleaded as Natsu approached her with fire on his fist. As he got closer, Lucy stumbled and backed away.

"Natsu please! I'm preg- Ahhhh!" She screamed. Natsu held out her wrist and burned it with his fire. "What Lucy!"

"I'm PREGNANT!" She yelled. Natsu immediately stopped and stared in shock and along with the rest of the guild. "...With your child." she finished weakly.

"I don't believe this." He muttered. "Natsu-" She tried to placed her burned hand on his shoulder but he swapped it away. "I don't believe you!" Natsu roared and slapped her.

"Really Lucy, that's a pathetic attempt to save yourself..." A distant voice was heard. All heads turned and saw Lisanna, with bandages on her arms and legs and on a stretcher, dragging herself with a smirk.

"Everyone knows that I'M the one who was pregnant with Natsu's child." She said. Lucy stared in horror.

"That's right Lucy, Lisanna is pregnant with Natsu's child." Erza said and narrowed her eyes at Lucy. "That you almost killed." She muttered darkly.

Lucy stared in shock, despite the extreme pain she endured, she got back up and took Natsu's hand. She dropped on her knees and begged at Natsu. "Natsu! Please, I didn't do anything to Lisanna, I swear-" before she could finish, Natsu pushed her away. She landed painfully on the hard stony ground. Lisanna 'stretched' herself to Natsu's embrace and fake cried on his chest. Natsu kept his daggering glare at Lucy.

"Oh Natsu! I can't believe she would do that." She fake cried. "I thought we could be _friends._"

Natsu rubbed her girlfriend's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't worry Lis, Lucy's just a piece of trash who wanted to ruin our relationship." Natsu said darkly.

"No Natsu, you got it all running." Lucy tried to approached him only to find him forming a familiar and deadly motion. _No!_

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu roared and shoot the attack at her. Lucy covered her stomach protectively and lowered her head. She didn't care if she got hurt or burned. As long as her children _and herself _lived. She was sent crashing against a brick wall when the attack imprinted itself against her. Her whole body was burnt and bruised, her outfit was torn and some of her bones cracked. She opened her eyelids and saw Natsu smirking at her. Lisanna was by her side grinning like a cheshire cat.

"Be gone trash and never showed your face at this guild ever again." Natsu warned with a cold and heartless glare. The rest of the guild started throwing things at her. Calling her names in the process. Lucy got up and ran away from them. With her body almost damaged and blood stained all over, she ran into the forest.

After hours and hours of non-stop running her damaged body finally got to her as she fell down. She saw two feet coming at her way. One was humanlike while the other one was something like a stuffed animal like. She couldn't keep her eyes open and soon after, she fell into the dark and unconscious slumber.

**Finally! Took me days to finish it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I'm not writing the characters so 'out-of-character' anyways. Forgive me for my AWFUL grammars and syntax errors. I have to admit, English was not my first language so yeah...**

**Review Review, M4ndy need reviews ^_^**


	2. She lied

_Chapter 2: She lied_

_**(This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer Ariri. Thank u girl ~Terima Kasih~!)**_

***Before the whole Lucy thing***

Wendy, Carla and Wendy walked down the streets of Magnolia, heading for the guild.

"I wonder if we could buy something for Lucy." Wendy said cheerfully. Levy smiled and scanned around for a nearby giftshop. Once she saw one, she quickly pulled Wendy inside the store leaving a bemused exceed, shaking her head.

Meanwhile, inside the giftshop, Wendy and Levy argued about which gift was better. Wendy had a cute pink stuffed teddy bear while Levy the other hand, had a romance novel. (**Typical Levy :D) **

"No Wendy, you know how much Lucy love romance novels." Levy said and wailing out the novel. Wendy pouted.

"But this teddy bear is cuter than some novel." Wendy retorted trying to defend the toy. Carla watch expressionlessly while sipping on her tea (that mysteriously appeared). Carla looked around and saw people staring at their little argument. Carla blushed of embarrassment so she decided to stop the 'so-called' fight.

Wendy and Levy on the other hand, decided to act childish and pulled each other's hair. Carla flew between and pushed them aside. Wendy's eyes were comically spinning while Levy wiped her glasses.

Carla crossed her arms. "Instead of being a two year old and embarrass me, why don't you find something _useful _that both of you agreed with." the exceed suggested while glaring at both girls.

"Yes Carla." They muttered. A grin formed on Carla's lips as she flew back to where she was sitting before and resumed her sweet tea time.

Minutes later, the girls returned with a gift they had chosen.

"Carla look, we have decided to bought this." Wendy said cheerfully. Carla stared at awe at the gift. It was a flat crystal inside a glass holder or something but it looked beautiful.

"We thought that it's pretty so we bought this." Levy said. "What do you think Carla?" she asked.

Carla gave a genuine smile. "It's pretty but why does it had a glass holder?" Carla asked quizzically.

"Well, the flat crystal was as sharp as knive so they placed a glass holder for customers to hold it." Levy explained. Carla nodded as they went to cashier to purchase it.

As they were about to pass Lucy's apartment with the purchased gift inside Levy's bag, the stopped when they saw a feminine figure jumping from Lucy's window. The trio hide behind the building as they watched the figure took off. He/She was wearing a trench jacket and a brown hat to conceal his/her identity. Unfortunately for him/her, when he/she took off, the hat flew off, revealing _her _identity. The trio who were now hiding behind a nearer building was shock to see who _she _was. _Lisanna! _They all thought at the same time. Lisanna quickly picked up her hat and took off.

"Lisanna! But why?" Levy was lost of words.

"It can't be, didn't Lisanna told us all that she was pregnant yesterday?" Wendy asked confused.

**Flashyback~~~~~~~*Lucy was on a solo mission so she didn't know that Lisanna was pregnant***

_"Natsu!" Lisanna called out as she entered the guild. Natsu welcomed her with an embrace. _

_"What is it Lisanna?" Natsu asked her lovingly. Lisanna winked._

_"Everyone! I had an announcement." She cried out loud. Everyone gave their attention towards Lisanna, including the Master._

_"I'm pregnant with Natsu's child!" She cried. Everyone's dropped their jaws while the drinkers spat out their booze. Natsu widened his eyes at Lisanna. He couldn't believe he was about to become a dad to the woman he _loved_. Natsu immediately engulf her with a loving hug. Lisanna silently grinned. _

_She couldn't believe her plan worked. She had been trying to get Lucy out of fairy tail's existence ever since she got back from 'the dead' which was really Edolas. She had been really jealous of Lucy in Edolas because she was close to Edolas Natsu. She couldn't do anything about it because, lets face it, Edolas Lucy can be way scarier than Erza when she's angry. When Lisanna manage to get back to Earth, she carefully plotted a masterplan for earth Lucy to be wiped out from fairy tail's existence. First, she made Natsu along with the rest of the guild ignored Lucy and shut her down. Clearly she was victorious when she saw Lucy tearing up every time she(Lucy) saw them together. She also told Natsu that Lucy was a weakling and that she was holding his back, resulting Natsu kicking her off his team. She also spied on Lucy's every move except for when she's on her missions. She felt threaten when she suspected that Lucy might be pregnant when she constantly throws up and having nausea. She knew that Lucy had carried Natsu home when he was drunk three weeks ago. Her suspicious was confirmed when she felt a small and almost unnoticed bump on Lucy's belly when she 'accidentally' pushed her by the belly. From that moment, she carefully plot out a plan so Lucy would be gone before she realized that she was pregnant. She had plot that she would tell Natsu that she was 'pregnant' with Natsu's child. __**(Natsu would be too stupid and dense to realized that he had NEVER had sex with her). **__Then, she would 'injured' herself using her newly developed take over magic, Appearance take over. _**(I know crappy power naming T_T)**_**. **__A type of take over magic that can enables her to change the condition of her appearance. She plotted make herself looked bruised and sent herself to the hospital, when Natsu and his team asked, she would just blame it on Lucy. She was sure this time that they will kicked her out for good. She also thought out that after Lucy's gone, she would just everyone that she had a 'miscarriage' because of Lucy's 'attack'. She knew Natsu would be devastated but she didn't care, as long as she had 'her' Natsu back. _**(Yeah...I'm really wanted to make Lisanna as a total selfish bit-I mean female dog) **

_Back to the announcement. Somewhere in the corner, Levy watched warily as the whole guild congratulated the couple. _There's something off about this. _She thought. _

***End of a really long Flashyback and the explanation of Lisanna's true intention***

"It's really weird, why would she be at Lucy's window?" Wendy wondered. Carla tried to think about it.

"Shouldn't a pregnant woman be resting not jumping from someones window?" Levy asked.

"I don't know but somethings off, we should investigate." Carla said determinately. The trio nodded and followed Lisanna's scent. Luckily, Wendy was able to picked up Lisanna's faint scent although her sensing skill were not as good as Natsu's.

They followed Lisanna back to an old and abandoned wood factory. Silently they followed Lisanna inside and stayed close so that they wont be lost.

"Soon, Lucy would be vanish from Fairy tail existence and no one will stand between me," Lisanna picked up a picture of Natsu and herself when they were young. "And Natsu." She squealed in delight.

The trio were utterly shocked by this. They never knew Lisanna could be this..._psycho_.

"We have to tell Natsu." Wendy whispered to Carla and Levy. They both nodded. As they were about to go, Wendy accidentally knock over a barrel revealing their hiding spot. Lisanna's eye darted at them as they tried to make their escape. Lisanna's mouth formed an evil grin as she watch the trio escaped. She lowered her hand next to a barrel and chanted a form of magic.

"Inanimate Take Over!" She chanted and immediately the barrel glowed bright light and a seal was formed above, trailing it from the top to the bottom. As it rose back upwards, a beastlike creature started to take place. It had two devil horns, sharp fanglike tooth and huge bulky body, kind of like when Elfman used his beast take over magic.

"Get them." Lisanna instructed at the beast. The beast cried out and chased the trio.

"Now, time for some acting." She smirked and went off. She transformed herself into a badly bruised and bloody version of herself as she took of. _Now where's the hospital? _She thought.

"Hurry Wendy!" Carla cried as Wendy started to pant and loose her speed. A distant cried was heard by the sky maiden's sensitive ears, causing her to be alarmed.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"I heard something, and I can tell it's not good." Wendy said worriedly. The ferocious roared grew louder. As they felt heavy footsteps trailing them, they turned and saw a beast chasing after them.

Wendy and Levy screamed scaredly while Carla instructed them to ran faster. "Faster!"

Wendy stopped and turned to face the beast. She inhaled a large amount of air and roared it out.

"Sky dragon roar!" She roared as she unleashed an incredible amount of air. The attack was strong but the beast manage to avoid it. It jumped and landed on Wendy, knocking her unconscious.

"Wendy!" Carla cried. Levy generated the word FIRE in the air and the fire entity attacked the beast, but it manage to dodge it. The beast dashed for Carla and Levy then pounced them with his big hands, making them unconscious.

"Wake up brats..." A soft voice was heard. The trio slowly opened their eyes and saw an unfamiliar room. They felt themselves stranded above ground as they realized that their hands were tied beside to their back by a rope.

"Geez...you pests are annoying you know." Their eyes shot up to the person who spoke. They saw Lisanna sitting on a barrel, checking out her nails.

"You! What are you planning to do to Lucy!?" Levy demanded. Lisanna smirked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to get Lucy kicked out of Fairy Tail." She said casually. The trio's eyes widened.

"But why!" Wendy cried with watery eyes. Lisanna was silent.

"Why you asked? BECAUSE SHE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME!" She barked. Lisanna regained her composure and continued. "She took Natsu away from me and that's unacceptable."

Wendy growled in anger. "You're crazy! How could you do this to her! We will stop you, you PSYCHO!" she roared. Lisanna didn't showed any sign of tremble by the little Sky maiden.

"We'll see, after I'm done with Lucy, you guys are up next. Oh, and don't bother to trying to free yourself. That rope is magic proof." She said and formed a hand gesture.

"Appearance Take Over." She said and her whole body changed. She was covered with bandages on her arms and legs and a stretcher appeared by herself. "Toodles!" She chirped and stretched herself out of the building, leaving the trio hanging above the ground by magic proof ropes.

"What are we going to do?" Wendy cried out." We have to tell Natsu and the rest."

"I cant materialized my wings. These ropes prevented me to use magic!" Carla struggled to break free of the ropes.

Levy tried to think of a way for them. _She said the rope is magic proof which means- I got it!_ Levy's head snapped up.

"What is it Levy?" Wendy asked.

"I got it. This rope is magic proof right?" Wendy and Carla nodded, unsure of what Levy meant.

"We cant destroy the ropes with magic but we can CUT it with a non-magical item." Levy tried to give them the hint. Wendy and Carla snapped up when they realized what she meant. "The Crystal!"

"Precisely, now Wendy, try to swung over to my bag and grabbed the crystal." Levy instructed. Wendy complied and forced her body to swung over to Levy's bag which was still by her side. After a few struggle, she managed to grab hold of Levi's bag. Carefully fighting through the tight rope, she searched for the crystal inside the bag.

"Hurry Wendy." Carla said.

Wendy searched to the bottom and finally touched something sharp. _The crystal! _She mentally cheered. She took it out of the bag, carefully not to drop it. She tried to cut through the ropes but nothing happened. She tried again, but this time she cut harder until a ripping sound was heard. As she fell to the ground, she blew a gust of air to break her fall.

"I made it!" She cheered. Levy and Carla smiled.

"Good job Wendy, now threw it to me." Carla said. Wendy carefully aimed at her exceed then threw it at her. The exceed manage to grabbed it. She did the same thing and the rope manage to rip. She materialized her wings before she reached the floor and went over to Levy. Carla cut through the rope and so all of them were free. They ran out of the warehouse and straight to the guild. They just hope that they weren't too late.

_Why so I have a bad feeling about this. _Carla flew worriedly.

**Thus ends another chapter that I completed in just 5 hours ^_^. Again, I'm sorry if my grammar and spelling was wrong and I'm sorry if the explanation about Lisanna was a bit confusing but I hope you enjoy it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! *No harsh one please***


	3. Blood rose and white lies

_Chapter 3: Almost_

Lucy was lying unconscious on the ground as two figure approached her. An elderly woman stood in front of her with a living teddy bear looking at the poor girl. The woman had tears running down her face as she saw the condition Lucy was in.

_I have found you at last, my child_. She thought.

Meanwhile, Levy, Wendy and Carla were just a few blocks from the guild. They had stop by at Lucy's apartment only to find that it was empty. They were devastated to knew that they were too late, but not too late to expose Lisanna to the world.

Back at the guild, the mages were celebrating of the 'witches' departure. Cana was drowning on her land of booze, Erza and Bisca were chatting about their different requip magic, Gray was trying to avoid Juvia and Lisanna was happily cuddled under her 'man's' arms. Natsu tried to place his hand on Lisanna's belly but she kept swapping his hand. Natsu furrowed his eyes.

"What's wrong Lis, why won't you let me feel my little Igneel?" Natsu asked worriedly. Lisanna gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, Lucy had- um...hit my belly so hard. I-It still hurts." Lisanna tried to cover it up. Natsu growled at Lucy's name. He couldn't believe he almost lost his little 'Igneel' because of his 'so-called' 'nakama'. If only he knew the truth.

Suddenly, the guild door burst open and three figures approached with an invisible dark aura surrounding them. This caused all the guild members especially Lisanna, to stare at shock. _What happened! I thought the ropes were supposed to be magic proof! _She mentally cried.

Levy was the first one to scanned the room to see if by any chance, Lucy was there. To her disappointment, she's wrong. Lucy really was gone.

"Where's Lucy!" Levy demanded with tearing eyes. She can't accept that her best friend had left and it was all because of _her. _

"We kicked her out." An unknown member said out loud from the back of the guild, loud enough for Levy to hear him loud and clear. Levy looked down as a shadow casted beneath her eyes. She raised her head to look back at the guild but to the guild's shock, those eyes were cold and heartless.

"Solid Fire!" She cried out as FIRE was scripted in the air and attacked the unknown member. The intensity of the attacked was strong, almost as strong as Natsu's fire dragon roar.

"Levy..." Gajeel stuttered. _What happened to my little Levy..._He thought sadly. He already knew the answers.

"YOU!" Carla and Wendy shouted at the same time as they entered the guild and saw Lisanna, with Natsu's hand wrapped protectively around her.

"What is the meaning of this!" Erza demanded and requip into her famous Heaven's Wheel armor. Gray was in fighting position, as well as the rest of the guild.

"I can't believe you kicked her out!" Levy cried.

"But she deserved it! After what she had done to Lisanna!" Natsu roared and wrapped his hand around Lisanna's waist protectively. Lisanna knew she was in trouble, if Natsu found out, he will sure leave her, screw that! If the guild found out- she couldn't thought of the horrible things the guild would do to her.

"What she had done to Lisanna? Exactly what had she _done _to her!" Levy demanded. She added, "It's Lisanna who should have been kicked out, not Lucy!"

Meanwhile, back at the forest.

The elderly woman was glad that she had found what she had been looking for, but sad that she had to see her all bloody and bruised. The woman placed her hands on top of Lucy's head and casted a spell. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow into a bright white light. _No! _She thought as Lucy's memories begin to show inside her mind. She saw it all, the pain Lucy's carrying, the hurt she has to go through, the betrayal she had to face. The woman tensed up and released her magic. She abruptly opened her eyes as tears strolling down her face. The living teddy bear approached her with concern. It placed it's doll hands on the woman's forehead, wiping it.

"I'm fine teddy." The woman breathed heavily. The stuffed bear nodded.

"Take her back to the cottage." The elderly woman said to the stuffed bear.

"I have to go and and do _something_ for a while." She said and left.

Back at the guild, the atmosphere tensed as the two different sides were on the edge of an ugly battle.

"What do you mean, we should kicked Lisanna out!" Gray scowled. He added, "After all, Lucy started it by attacking Lisanna!"

"No Gray! You don't understand. None of you as a matter of a fact!" This time, it was Wendy who yelled.

"Don't you see! Lucy had poisoned your mind! Lisanna is pregnant for heavens-"

"No Natsu! Your wrong! Lisanna's lying, she's not even pregnant!" Carla cut him out and pointed at Lisanna. Everyone was shocked. The guild began to murmured about the statement.

_Obviously those three are lying..._

_If that's true than we've made a huge mistake..._

_No! That can't be right..._

"What do you mean Lisanna's not pregnant!" Natsu stepped forward with flames around his fist.

"What we meant was Lisanna's not pregnant, _at all! _She was lying when she said that she's pregnant. You have to believe me!" Levy wailed. Lisanna was trembling with fear. She knew she had to act something out, then...something came out from her mind. It was her last shot to cover her lie.

"Levy..." She said silently. Levy's head shot up to hers with a glare.

"Why?" She went over and fake cried, hoping that the guild would bought her act.

"What do you want you psycho!" Levy yelled.

Lisanna made fake tears strolling down cheeks. The whole guild fell for her act and glared at the trio(Levy, Wendy and Carla)

"Why do you hate me so much Levy?" She asked innocently. Wendy and Carla gasped in horror, they knew what Lisanna was trying to do. To win the guild's heart.

"Stop it Lisanna!" Levy cried.

"You stop it!" Natsu roared. "Can't you see Lisanna trying to snap you out of your ridiculous action!"

"But-but..." Levy startled.

Lisanna silently smirked, she knew she had won over Natsu and the rest of the guild. It was only a matter of time before she could dispose the other pests.

"Stop this at once!" A voice boomed out of nowhere. Everyone searched for where the source of the voice. All eyes landed on the little man who stood in front of the damaged guild door. It was the guild master, and the man who stood next to him was the guild's strongest mage, Gildarts...who had a scowl on his face.

"I went away for just a day and THIS happened!" He roared, pointing his fingers at every direction. "And worst of all, you turned on your own family and kicked her out!" He added.

"But Master! Lucy's the one to blame for this situation, she had hurt Lis-"

"QUIET!" The Mighty Titania shrank down from the voice of their Master. He may be small but he sure pack a punch.

"All of you were too quick to judge a person without investigating the situation!" The Master pressed. "Now Team Natsu, when did you heard about this whole 'Lucy attacking Lisanna' incident?" The Master asked. He knew too well that Lisanna was lying and now she's nervous. There's absolutely no chance of going against the master.

"A doctor called us sometime this afternoon saying that she's in the hospital. When we get there, we saw her bruised and bandaged. She told her it was, Lucy who did that to her." Natsu murmured at the last part. _You're a good actress Lisanna..._The master thought.

"Hmm...if what you said was correct," The Master paused, "Then you're so wrong." He stated with a glare.

"Wh- what do you mean master?" This time it was Mirajane.

"Well plaid Lisanna, you know you could become a great actress someday." The Master said smugly, making Lisanna to feel nerve-wrecked. The Master's smug expression turned to a stone cold glare. "...but as from today, you are banned from Fairy Tail and shall never return."

"WHAT!" The whole guild was shocked but no one was more shocked than Lisanna herself.

"Master! This is ridiculous!"

"That is ridiculous! I'll tell you what's ridiculous, Lisanna had lied and all of you fell for it!". He paused and sighed. "Lisanna may have fooled you all but I knew something was off the moment she announced that she was pregnant yesterday - and I'm not the only one who had that feeling." He gazed at Levy, Wendy and Carla - who returned it with a nod. "As a master and a father, I would be happy for my children but I had to make sure. So this evening, I took the liberty of checking the hospital to get a little bit more information regarding her health, now what shocked me the most was the hospital," The master gazed at Lisanna." There were no records of you admitted to the hospital nor were there about you being 'pregnant'. I've even sent Happy to do a re-check and I'm still waiting for his results **(I just realized that I haven't mentioned Happy..OPS! My bad ('^_^)**." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"But- the doctor said..." Erza was lost for words. She couldn't thought of the idea of Lisanna lying to them, _lying to Natsu._

"I don't know about the doctor but I have checked every hospital, clinics and even Polyushka but none of them had a record on Lisanna." He explained. Natsu couldn't do anything but stared in shock. _The master was right about one thing, if Lisanna had been admitted to the hospital, surely there's a record about it..._ He thought logically **(Wow...smarty Natsu). **But it didn't made sense. They went to the hospital and _saw _her.

Lisanna was sweating heavily out of her nervousness. She remembered that she had used her Inanimate take over magic to turn something inanimate into a human doctor. She thought that her plan was working out perfectly but fate proved her wrong. She sat nervously, everything's falling out miserably. _What had gone wrong! _She mentally screeched.

While everyone was busy with all the commotions, Lisanna took advantage of the situation to make her escape.

"And where do you think you're going?" She felt a hand caught her elbow as she was about to run for her dear life, to her horror, it was Gildarts, with his signature smirk. He threw her out to the center where everyone could see her shameful doing. She stumbled and landed in front of the angry master.

Just then, a flying blue cat came in with a sad face.

"Happy..." Natsu stuttered.

"Any news Happy?" The Master asked.

"No Master, there's no records about it Master." Happy confirmed while throwing a glare at Lisanna.

"See that everyone! It shows that Lisanna was clearly lying, now you better tell them the truth Lisanna." The Master said grimly. Lisanna stuttered, she really was done for it this time.

"Master...please, you have got it all wrong! I'm really pregnant!" She wailed out in her last attempt to escape from this.

"Lisanna! Stop this at once. This has gone too far Lisanna, did you realized what you had done! You had caused one of _my daughters _to suffer such betrayal that she clearly didn't deserve. And besides, do you think you can fool a _master _like me? If you were really pregnant with _Natsu's _child, I could sense a second developing magic inside of you." He stated, making Erza snapped up in surprise. _Of course! Why didn't I thought about it! _

"Admit it Lisanna!" The Master commanded. Couldn't hold herself any longer, she finally gave in.

"Alright! I lied!" She admitted out loud. Everyone was dead silent. No one dared to spoke up after her confession. Natsu had tears strolling down his face, the feeling of regret overpowered him. _No...No! NO!._

"NO!" He roared. "Lisanna, how could you!" He cried. He dropped the floor and started to sob.

Everyone looked down in shame. Erza and Gray held back their tears but couldn't. They can't believe they had turned their backs on their true _nakama, _their lovable blonde sister who cheered them up every time their down.

"Natsu...you have to understand! I did it because I love you! That blonde trash tried to take you away from me please!-" PANG! A red hand print was imprinted on her soft cheeks. Lisanna stared at horror as her own _sister _had slapped her.

"Mira-nee..." She whispered softly as she rubbed her sore cheek.

"DON'T MIRA-NEE ME!" She(Mirajane) barked. She was in her satan mode as she looked at her sister deep in the eyes.

"How could you made me betrayed my own nakama! You had caused pain to our friends! Is this what Elfman and I thought you!" She cried. All Lisanna did was looked down.

"Lisanna..." Natsu's voice trailed. He looked at her with pure disgust. She was frightened. He stood up and walked towards her, clenching his fist.

"Natsu, please...I did it for us..." She sobbed. Natsu didn't care. He was mad at her, for lying to him and he was mad at himself, for realizing the girl who got away, the girl who he betrayed,_ the girl really carried his child,..._was the girl he had ever _loved. WHY! WHY NOW! _Natsu mentally cried. Why now? Why didn't he realized it sooner! Why now!

"Natsu! Please listen to me. She was in our way, we were meant for each other! We were-"

"SHUT UP!" He roared. He brought his hands in the air, ready to slap her. Lisanna saw this and braced herself but nothing made contact. She looked up and saw a tearing Natsu, clenching his fist.

"Get out..." He mumbled beneath his sob. Lisanna's eyes widened. _No! No! NO! _She mentally cried.

"Natsu! No! Please!" She wailed. She looked up to the rest of the guild. "No! Master this is not fair!"

"I believe it's more than fair Lisanna. I'm glad to say that I, the Master of Fairy Tail **(Sorry! I can't help it hihi =) **officially banned you from Fairy Tail. Your guild mark shall disappear the moment you walked out from this guild. You shall never to return or even stepped your foot here again, do you hear me?" The Master looked down at her. He added. "I thought you would knew about it Lisanna, that the first forbidden rule was to hurt your nakama. You should be ashamed of yourself, _Lucy _saw you as her nakama, and this is how you treat her? Go off then!" He offered his hand but Lisanna slapped it away. She abruptly stood up and ran outside the guild.

It's true, the moment she stepped out of the guild, her mark started to vanish slowly. She looked up to what used to be her family and smirked.

"Screw you pathetic guild! I will get my revenge, you'll see! Fairy Tail won't last this long as long as I'm around!" She shouted and when she finished, her guild mark completely vanish. With one last glare, she left the guild.

After she left, the weak Mirajane fell into her little brother's arms as she cried. The rest looked down in shame especially Erza and Gray. They couldn't believe what they had done to Lucy. They had ruined her, and worst they did it while she was pregnant. If Lucy had a miscarriage, it would be their fault.

"Lucy..." Natsu sobbed, then ran out of the guild.

"Natsu!" Gray and Erza called after him as he followed. They pretty sure knew where he was heading.

Natsu ran as fast as he could to Lucy's apartment and found the door's unlocked. He barged in to look for the slightest hint of the blonde but there's no one there, and he knew it. As he walked inside Lucy's bedroom, he felt something on the ground. He looked down and saw a pink device with two lines on it's screen. He picked it up, he knew exactly what device was it. _No! It's-It's true then. _"AHH!" He cried as he fell on his knees with his head down sobbing. He felt a hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw his teammates looking at him with sadness and regret in their faces. The team stayed inside Lucy's apartment for a while, mourning over their her.

Meanwhile, Lucy was safely brought to an old cottage deep inside the woods of Magnolia. She had been fully recovered, thanks to the teddy bear. The door opened and the elderly woman walked in.

"Has she waken up yet?" She asked the teddy bear. It shook it's head. The elderly woman sighed. Just as she was about to enter the kitchen, she heard something move. She turned around and saw Lucy moving a little. She smiled at this.

Lucy's eyes began to opened slowly as she woke up finding herself in an unknown place. Her head was throbbing and she felt tired all over her body.

"Whe-where am I?" She asked, rubbing her forehead.

"Rest my child." The elderly woman said. To Lucy, that voice was somewhat familiar. She looked up to the awfully familiar woman she thought she had seen before.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it Lucy."

**O yeah! The longest (and probably most boring) chapter I have created so far. Terribly sorry for the late update so I hope you guys could forgive me! Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Important AN: I'm creating a pole for the names of Lucy and Natsu's children. Please vote for which name you think is suitable. **

**Here are my suggestions : **

**Boy : Caede or Yozu**

**Girl : Jewel, Alice, Maria, Tammy or Luei (Lu-Ee)**

**The polls are open until 27/3/2013. So vote NOW! (PS: The voting poles are on my ****PROFILE **** so please vote!) **

**Oh yeah! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
